Conventional thermosetting coatings are ones wherein a melamine is used as a crosslinking agent such as an alkyd melamine, an acrylic melamine or an epoxy melamine. The problem of odor caused by the melamine resins remains to be solved.
As coatings having no such a problem, there has been proposed (1) a paint using a polyol resin and a hydrolyzable silyl group-containing resin, (2) a paint using a polyol resin and a hydrolyzable silicon compound, (3) a paint using a hydrolyzable silyl group-containing resin and a hydrolyzable silicon compound, and the like, and it has been shown that they are additionally improved in coating film hardness, solvent resistance of the coating film, and the like.
These paints do not have the problem of the bad odor which the melamines have, however, an another problem that they have is their film properties are not necessarily sufficient.
In view of the circumstances, in order to obtain coating materials which do not have the problem of bad odor and which have excellent coating film properties, the present inventors have repeated earnest studies. As a result, they have found that coating film properties can be improved by further adding a hydrolyzable silicon compound to a mixture of a resin having hydroxyl group and a hydrolyzable silyl group-containing polymer, and have accomplished the present invention.